Rane
by r19rachel
Summary: Rane is an 11 year old girl. See the ups and downs of Rane's life. From friendship, to parents, to relationships
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hey! My first story! I hope you like it!!!! Pls R&R!!!

-Rachel/r19rachel

July, 26, 2009

Hey! I guess it's my first time write here. Well, my name is Rane. I still have 22 more days until school starts. Ahhh! School… School,school,school,school,school. School is a very touchy topic. I have talked to my parents a billion times about it. 6th grade has been a tough/exciting/terrible year. Jack harassed me, well, Ebony doesn't think it's harassing. But I think it's harassing. What am I supposed to do about it? I'm stuck with him for 2 more years. And then there's Sela, I've never seen someone worse than her. Well, maybe I have, I'm not sure. Then there's Addie, Alaina, Mackenzie, and Kady. They barely talk to me now. Addie and I used to be so close. But I don't know what I have done to her. She ignores me now. Alaina's ok, I guess, you can tell when she looks at me or talk to me, she's embarrassed by me or she just doesn't like me. Kady talks to me sometimes, she's nice, but I don't have much to say to her. Mackenzie's the worst out of all of them. But for some weird reason I don't hate her though, but she hates me. She used to like me. I remember a time when we hung out after school, Britney, this girl who Mackenzie hates, got in trouble, we were kind of eavesdropping. We also looked through Mr. Adelino's window, the shades were sideways, and there were gaps in between them, so we were peeking through there, the other teacher he was talking to almost saw us. We thought she did, so we were hiding. But they didn't see us. So hilarious. But 2 weeks after that she hates me. She hates Carmen too. So we're like sad people outside looking at these happy bunch of girls that's inside. There's like a glass between us. My dear friend, Jamie, is neutral. Tomorrow, I'm going to the book fair. She's coming along, I talk a lot to her too. Well, in the beginning I mentioned Ebony, she's a nice friend. She's very very honest. But she has a very big mouth. If you want her not to tell the whole wide world something, you better say so! If not, she's gonna tell the whole wide world in 10 seconds. I go to church with her almost every Sunday, I recently started this habit. I like going to church, the paster is very very funny. I don't feel like I'm going to school. Because school is not as fun. But the problem is Sela. I hate her. Trust me, if you ask my parents about my relationship with her, they'll both tell you that I hate her, a lot. Everything Ebony does, she wants to do. Karate, swimming., church. BTW, her mother died. She's a daddy's girl. So whatever she wants, she get's. She's such a teacher's pet! She does Karate and church with Ebony. As I told you earlier, I go to church with Ebony as well. I decided that during April/May. But before I had a chance to go, Sela went. So, I told Ebony, if Sela's going, I'm not going. Sela's currently at USA, summer camp, in Stanford, she's been bragging it to the whole wide world. She's coming back soon. There's still one person I haven't told you about, she's very special to me, Josafina, she lives in Shanghai, but she also lives in the US, she's my best friend. There's also lots of other people in my life, but in order to finish this entry before bed, I'm going to have to cut it short. So today, as you know. I went to church. I always meet Ebony on the G/F, and she's always 10 minutes late because of her 2 little brothers. But instead of her being late, I was late. So I met her on the 2/F. I went to the 2/F, somewhat of a mess. I guess you should know that I hate tardiness. I hate being late, I hate other people being late. I remember my mother telling me that if you're boyfriend is ever late, dump him no matter what. My dad, is always late, he will never be on time. So I ask my mom why she didn't follow her own advice. My dad that time, had a pretty big job. So, my mom, said that my dad always said that he had a big conference and it was running a little long. If I was her, I would never let him do that. It shows that he's a kind of guy who puts his job before you. That's just my opinion. Anyways, back to my day. I walked in, looking for Ebony, but I can't find her, the people working for the church was looking at me like I was crazy, well I was stressed out. My mom doesn't come with me to church, so I was alone. Me being my embarrassing self, bumped into her dad, who showed me where they were. Talk about embarrassing. To make things worse, Ebony's dad hates me. Well, after church, which was hilarious, I went home. My day was boring, but then at night, after dinner, Jamie called me. At that time she cancelled on the Book Fair thing because she was sick, but she's better, so she was wondering if she could come. Well, after a pretty long chat on where we'll meet, what time, ect. (It took a long time 'cause my mom was deciding on how we would go there.) I guess that is it of my boring life for today.

Signed,

~Rane~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N/-Hey! As you guys can tell, my chapters aren't really long, oh well! I update as much as I can! Enjoy! Pls R&R!!!**

**-r19rachel/Rachel**

July 27, 2009

So today, I went to the book fair with my mom. Obviously, as I told you yesterday, I'm going there with Jamie and her mom too. It was ok…I guess. Not many words can explain it. I guess I would have to agree with my mom. She said that at these events, it's not fun going with a friend. It's true, because when you go by yourself, you can stay at a shop for as long as you want, you. can leave whenever you want, and you can get there anytime you want. It doesn't matter. There's something that really pissed my mom off. So, we said that we were going to meet Jamie and her mom and the 7 Eleven close to the escalators at Immigration Tower at 11:30. My mom and I got there 10 minutes early. That doesn't really bother me. But as you know, I hate tardiness, and they were 10 minutes late. But instead of meeting us at Immigration Tower, they decided to meet us at the Ticketing Booth at the Book Fair. Well, she didn't tell my mom and I until they get there. For people not living in HK, the Book Fair is once a year, for less than a week. A billion people go, so the line is obviously really long. By the time we got to the ticketing booth it was 12. My mom was really pissed. To top it off, my mom and I don't really want them to come with us. It was supposed to be our thing. But Jamie decided to invite herself, then she said she was sick, so she can't go, and then, yesterday night, she called me and invited herself again. I mean…it's not like I don't like her, but there are some things she does that gets on my nerves. Well, I bought 7 books. My mom? My mom didn't even get to read any books, and she really wanted to. So, I feel really guilty. What am I supposed to do?! Addie's coming back from the US soon, I guess that doesn't really affect me now, but when she comes back, I definitely have to call her and ask her to hang out. We really have to talk. 21 more days 'till school. I'm so not excited. I haven't told you about school's new system yet. So there are 5 houses, the houses are named after5 popular places in Hk. Tai Tam, Central, Lantau, Peak, and Shek O. Ebony, Sela, Alaina, and Ebony are in Central. Addie, Jamie, Mackenzie, Kady, and Carmen are in Lantau. Remember Mr. Adelino? Well, he's in Tai Tam. Along with my best guy friend who I've known since we were 4 years old. His name is Jaden. We used to have a thing together. In 4th grade, and sort of in 5th, we weren't great friends in 5th grade. 'Cause, in 5th grade I still liked him, but he didn't like me, unfortunately. Well, in my defense, he kinda, sorta, did. He liked this girl, Kane, we weren't really friends, we are frenemies. Which reminds me, I have to call Jaden, I haven't talked to him in ages. Jamie says he went to England, but I doubt it. Jaden's this ball of excitement. If I'm down, he knows how to cheer me up, just like Josafina, they are my oldest friends. Besides, this girl, Jailyn, I've known her since I was 4, but we've grown apart, we talk, sometimes, thanks to Katerina, and Ginina. They're twins, and are really buddy buddy. I can't eat lunch with anybody else because they will get mad and steal my stuff. I'm hoping next year, we won't be as close because I don't have that much classes with them. I guess that's kind of it today. I have to brush my teeth and sleep soon. My mom's going to be hollering, asking me to brush my teeth soon, I sense it.

Signed,

~Rane~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N/-I hope you like it, it's kind of longer this time, depending on how much I feel like writing. Pls R&R! Enjoy!**

**-r19rachel/Rachel**

July 28, 2009

When I reread my last entry I guess I found that I forgot to tell what happened between me and Jaden. Well, as you know. In 5th grade, we haven't really gotten along really well. Sometimes he'll like me, sometimes he'll like Kane. It really pissed me off. I remember ignoring him a billion times in school. He knows that I like him. He knows that him liking me on and off sets me off. He also does the thing that gets me mad. Lying. I hate it when my friends lie to me. It sets me off. At the end of the year, we had a 5th grade fling, at this club called Aberdeen Marina Club. Addie was in my class. Well, before we went to AMC(Aberdeen Marina Club), we had to go to the church that was at school. It was a school church, called CAN(church of all nations). Addie was sitting behind Jaden. I was sitting in the same row as Jaden, but he was far away from me. I knew that Addie and a bunch of the girls were talking to Jaden and the boys, I just didn't know what. I thought I was over Jaden. Obviously not, because Addie comes up to me and goes, "Hey Rane! Guess what Jaden told me?" Obviously, I didn't think it was that important, so I was half listening.

"What?" Though I didn't really care, I knew she really wanted me to know. She knew a had a thing with Jaden.

"Jaden said that he liked me!" I could tell that she liked her, 'cause she sounded excited, kind of preppy, and she wasn't a preppy person.

To make sure I was correct I asked, "Well…do you like him?"

She surprised me with her answer. "I dunno…maybe, I really don't know."

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say?! You can't like him, 'cause I like him? Or, why are you telling me this? Or, guess what Addie, after you told me that I think I'm not over Jaden?

Time passing…..

Awkward…..

Even more time passing….

We finally got to AMC. Woo hoo! Not! That conversation with Addie made me sick…to the gut. But it's not like I can do anything about it.

My class and 2 other classes were at the playground, waiting for something. I sat with Katerina, bored. Katerina and I weren't really in good grounds, we had a fight in the beginning. She was way better. But she changed this year. She was back to normal. Anyways…back to the story.

Time passing…

Having fun with Katerina, I did not want to talk to my other friends, I just needed to clear my head, have fun with someone who loves to have fun, get away from drama.

Time passing…

We were at the adventure zone, where there were slides and everything. Always, in adventure, I loved being by myself, just getting lost, the thrill of everything. Then Addie stops me, and starts talking to me about Jaden. I did what a friend did. Talk to her like you don't "like" him. Obviously, she thought I was over him. I said what a normal friend said, "Well…if you like him go tell him."

But she chickened out and said the craziest thing ever! "Why don't you help me and tell him?"

I hate it when people ask questions where you have to say yes, because it would be mean to say no. So I said yes.

When I finally made Jaden stop being crazy I asked him, "Do you like Addie?"

I thought he would say yes, but he said no. Inside I felt a gush of relief, but I also felt bad for Addie. So, I decided not tell him that she liked him.

I went back to an excited looking Addie and I said, "He said that he didn't like you, I'm sorry." Her face dropped.

"What! He's lying! Tell him I said that he's lying and he said that he liked me!

So, being for messenger, I went to go search for Jaden, but I couldn't find him anywhere. At the end of Adventure Zone, Addie asked me if I told him, I said that I couldn't find him, and she dropped the whole subject…until summer vacation. She called me from the US and said that she was over him…by that time, I had gotten over him too. I even know that I did, because this year, I became his friend and he was dating this girl, and I'm not even a bit jealous.

Enough about Jaden now. I haven't told you about my day yet. Well, my grandmother woke me up at 11:00, usually I wake up at 10:30 because my mom wakes me up, and I know that my mom is serious. But I was surprised to find my mom had gone with my dad to the book fair. Obviously, they're not coming home for lunch, because they're going to have lunch with a family friend who I hate. I just usually sit there, bored out of my mind. Instead, my grandmother and I went out for lunch. While we were walking to the mall to have lunch, my mom's aunt (grandmother's brother's wife) called me and asked my grandmother if we wanted to have high tea at 3:00 at a hotel. My grandmother said yes, at that time it was 1:00, we still haven't ate. But we got there on time and we went shopping. I saw a pair of flats on sale, but I didn't know if I wanted it. So I decided that I would go back to the shop after high tea. So, after a boring tea with a crazy, but loving great-aunt (I think that is what you call it). We (with my great-aunt) went back to the shop and tried it, when I decided to buy it, my great-aunt wanted to pay, but I won. Well, it was my grandmother's money. My great-aunt also decided to invite us over for dinner, but my grandmother said no. I was kind of looking forward to it, a little bit. But I guess it's good that I didn't go. Well, that' probably it today, I HAVE to go to bed soon, well, stop writing for that matter. It's 11:32 P.M. My mom's going to kill me soon.

Signed,

~Rane~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey! I'm kind of updating practically everyday. Well, I write everyday. But when I go back to school, I'll update like a bunch of chapters at once. Enjoy! R&R!!**

**-r19rachel/rachel**

July 29, 2009

Hey! So, Today's July 29th, I can't believe that in less than 2 weeks, it's my birthday! I'm turning 12!!! What I hate is that my birthday is on a Saturday. Saturday's are my busiest day of the week, I have French class at 11:00 and I have Spanish class at 3:30. I hate French class. My dad thinks he's wasting his money on Spanish, 'cause I'm not reviewing on weekdays, but he doesn't think that he's wasting his money on French. My mom and I both agree that he's wasting his money on French class. Everybody asks why I hate French. Well, I don't hate French, I hate French class. I have an old and boring teacher who is practically bald, and she's female. It's disgusting. I shudder just thinking about it. She's the most boring teacher I ever had. I have a long history in French. I've had a billion teachers. I go to a group lesson in Central. I used to go there when I was really young, but then I had a private teacher who comes. But, my dad fired her, then I had a private tutor who I had to go to her house. Then, my dad fired her, then, I went back to this place. My old teacher was awesome! But then, it was too easy so then I had another teacher there, then she left so I'm stuck with an old, boring, almost bald teacher. I started Spanish class last summer. I always begged my dad if I could learn Spanish, but he always said no. Until one night, we had dinner with my parent's friends who I told you about yesterday, you know, the boring friends. Yeah…them. So this is how the conversation went:

"So…Rane, how's French class?" The bald guy asked. He's one of my dad's friends, he's fat and bald. Just saying…nothing wrong with that.

"Uh…not good." I said while I shook my head. What was I supposed to say? All of my dad's friends that I have met know that I hate French class

My dad just says the same thing he says to everyone, "I always tell her, it's good to learn one more language."

That night, I was really tired of hearing the same thing over and over, so I said, "Well then let me learn French."

As always, he said no.

I thought that it was the end of the conversation. But the bald guy butts in and says, "You know, it would be good if Rane learns Spanish. If she likes it, she should learn it."

End of conversation.

The next day, my dad decided that I could start learning Spanish during summer time. During the summer, I will only take classes in the morning, but I had to be stuck with 7 year olds. One of the kid's helper thought I was the teacher…so embarrassing. I know which teachers are good, and which are bad, because, Kane, learned Spanish there, she had the female teacher (there were only 2 teachers that time, a guy, and a girl), and she got bored, so she quit. So my mom requested that I didn't have her. I didn't…until the end of the summer course, she wasn't that bad, but I like the guy teacher more… he is funny. So at the end of the summer course, I tried to get him, but I couldn't, so I tried the new teacher, the problem was that, I had to be with 7 year olds again, because I didn't want to have a lesson in the afternoons, so it had to be with 7 year olds. But I didn't like it, 'cause it was too easy. So I had the lady in the afternoons at 3:30. But she couldn't teach in the afternoon's so the new teacher was our teacher….he's also really funny. If I want to hang out with my friends in the afternoons, I go to the class in the morning with the 7 year olds. It didn't matter, 'cause it was the same teacher.

Back to my day today….

After lunch, I had to go to Central to go fix my china visa. We rode the bus to central, and walk a billion miles there, only to know that I couldn't fix my china visa because we got there too late. Then I had to walk a billion miles back to go get my new glasses. They're ok, but I have to get used to them. I still like my old ones more. After we went to go get my glasses, we went to the library, I had a book reserved, so I went to go get it, it was "**Remember Me?**" By **Sophie Kinsella**. I read a bit of it, it was awesome (**A/N-It really is awesome!!!)** After my mom's done, we left and went home. I just remembered something. Today I also looked to see what time the movie **Up** (**A/N-It's out tomorrow, I know…really late, HK sucks), **I watched the trailer, it's going to be hilarious! I can't wait to watch it!!! Remember how I told you about my birthday in the beginning of the entry? Well, I remember my teacher Juan (John in English), told me….

"It's my birthday soon…and it's on a Saturday." I said. We were talking about birthdays.

"Rane, on your birthday, you have to bring a cake in. In Argentina, if you turn 12, we have to pull your ear 12 times."

"I'm not going to let you touch my ears," I covered my ears, "And, by the way, I'm so not bringing a cake in."

"Yes you are!!!" Obviously, I wouldn't.

And today…my dad had the same idea during lunch. He even asked my mom to buy 2 cakes. One for Spanish and one for French. Thank God I was there, if not, my mom might've done that, if I didn't tell her not to. I told her that it was my birthday, so I get to decide. She reluctantly agreed. I guess, that's it for today. See ya!

Signed,

~Rane~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey! This chapter's kinda short, sorry. Anyways, Enjoy! Pls R&R!!!!**

**-r19rachel/Rachel**

July 30, 2009

Hey! I'm gonna make today kinda short, just 'cause I'm really really tired, and today, nothing much happened . So, today, I went to my piano teacher's house for my piano lesson. I'm currently going to take 6th grade, but I first have to pass my theory test. I was surprised she didn't yell at me, or look mad. She was pleasantly cheerful, and happy. When I got there she goes, "RACHEL!!!! HI!!!" Usually, she just goes, "hello Rachel." But last week she was all grumpy, and mad at me for no reason. And she yelled at me for something I didn't know how to do because she didn't explain how. So rude. My mom said that if she yells at me again, she's going to "have a talk" with her. After class, my mom picked me up and we went to Cyberport to go buy tickets to watch the movie "**Up**" tomorrow night. We also went to Park'N'Shop to buy some food, and my lunch, sushi! I love sushi. Anyways, for the rest of the day, I just stayed home, doing homework my stupid dad gives me. He's totally ruining my whole summer. Just now, my darn ipod's screen froze. It happens once in a while, it's so annoying, because I have to wait until it runs out of battery, and switch's off by itself. Anyway, as I said, today's entry is short. 'Night!

Signed,

~Rane~

July 31, 2009

Hey! So I'm gonna make this entry short too because I'm so totally exhausted, and because it's pretty late, my mom's gonna kill me. Anyways, this morning, I had theory class with two boys. One of them is the most hyper kid I've ever seen, the other is totally lazy. They don't do their homework, and they tease my Chinese. It's not my fault that my Chinese, actually Cantonese, sucks. My afternoon is boring, I stayed home and chilled, while my dad went out. Just now, I went to go see "**Up**", it was hilarious! The kid, Russell, was hilarious! "With this GPS we'll know exactly where we're going!" It slips out of his hand. "Oops!" He's so cute! Katerina says Russell's just like her. Not really…besides the point that their both short and chubby. Hehe! I'm sorry Katerina! I guess that's it! BTW "**Remember Me?**" By **Sophie Kinsella **is so awesome! I love it! It's addicting! See Ya!

Signed,

~Rane~


End file.
